


Heartbeats

by DoodleGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also this is more fluff than angst, Angst, Bokuto has feelings, Bokuto is in college, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Oh yeah there's also a mention of KuroTsuki, he panics, kuroo is a bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleGirl/pseuds/DoodleGirl
Summary: Bokuto is in an accident and ends up in the hospital.Featuring Kuroo the Bro, Akaashi the Beautiful, and Bokuto the Dense.





	Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is all over the place, lol. I just had the idea and wanted to quickly write something. As long as you enjoy it, though, I'm happy!

Graduating was the hardest thing Bokuto had gone through in a long time. Not because of his grades, but because he was leaving his team that he worked so hard to build. He was leaving Akaashi. He didn't want to wait another year before Akaashi joined him again, and even then he might not go to the same college as him. 

It was extremely hard saying goodbye to everyone. 

At least he still has Kuroo, who not only goes to the same college but is also his roommate. Don't get him wrong, he loves having Kuroo as a roommate, they are best buds! However, not seeing Akaashi everyday at school, not having him set a perfect ball for him to spike, not having him to eat lunch with... 

He misses him. 

It's no secret to Kuroo about his little crush on Akaashi. His bro comforts him and tells him that Akaashi probably likes him back, but Bokuto doesn't listen. He has Akaashi's number that he uses to message him good morning everyday, but he doesn't have the balls to ask him out. He'd rather ask him out in person, anyway. 

"Dude, I'm telling you, Akaashi likes you back. There's no way he couldn't not like you." Kuroo tells him one day when he's depressed. 

"But what if you're wrong? What if I ask him out and he finds me disgusting afterwards? I can't do it..." Bokuto hides his face in his hands, knees curled to his chest and resting on the couch. 

"You _can_ do it, bro. Text him right now and ask if he's free tomorrow. We don't have any classes all that day, so you can have him choose the time." 

"I caaaaan't!" 

"Fine, then I'll do it," Kuroo grabs Bokuto's phone and opens up the messages. 

"No!" Bokuto reaches for his phone, but Kuroo is slick and holds it away from him. 

"Let's see... 'Hey, 'Kaashi, wanna hang out together tomorrow? I wanna see you'," Kuroo says as he types, "And, send. There you go, Bo." 

Bokuto gets his phone back and glares at Kuroo's shit eating grin. He looks at the message and sees that it's been read. He panics when he sees that Akaashi is typing. 

"Gah! I can't look!" He throws the phone onto a cushion and covers his eyes. 

A few moments later, Kuroo speaks. "'Sure, Bokuto-san. It has been awhile since I've seen you. Where do you want to go?' Bro, you've got yourself a date!" 

Bokuto shoots up from his position and grabs his phone, looking at the message. Sure enough, it's exactly what Kuroo said. His face heats up and he whines. 

"Bro, I'm not going to survive. I can't do this." 

Kuroo huffs and hits Bokuto over the head, making him yelp. "How about we make a deal. If you go on this date with Akaashi, I'll ask out Tsukki." 

Bokuto's eyes widen. Kuroo had told him many times that he didn't have a chance with Karasuno's number 11, so that's why he never asked him out. Bokuto had tried to push him to ask, much like how Kuroo is doing with him now. 

"...fine. But even if I bail in the middle of it, you still have to ask him." Bokuto relented. 

"Hell yeah, Bro. Now answer your Prince Charming before he changes his mind." 

 

~~.~~

 

Bokuto and Akaashi had agreed on going out for ice cream and a walk around town. Akaashi has no idea Bokuto considers this a date, and it makes Bokuto feel guilty. He feels like he's forcing Akaashi on a date. The crisis of messaging him was over now, though, and Bokuto could finally relax. 

At least, he thought. 

For the rest of the day, Bokuto could not get Akaashi out of his mind. He kept thinking about all the things that could possibly go wrong. By the time night came, he still hadn't stopped worrying. He even needed to take melatonin in order to calm his nerves and go to sleep. Kuroo had told him that after he slept, he'd feel calmer and ready to date in the morning. 

He was wrong. 

Bokuto doesn't know what to wear. It should be nice, but not too nice. He doesn't want Akaashi to feel underdressed. Besides, this isn't even a real date. He shouldn't wear something fancy for ice cream and a walk. 

After about an hour of panicking and second guesses, Bokuto finally decided. He had settled for a white T-shirt and black jacket along with his nicest pair of black pants. He kept his hair down per Kuroo's request (Kuroo had told him that one time he sent a picture of Bokuto with his hair down to Akaashi and he had loved it. Bokuto hopes he's telling the truth). 

"One last time, does everything look good?" Bokuto asks Kuroo, a nervous wreck. 

"Bro, you look handsome, no need to worry." Kuroo reassures him for the hundredth time. 

"Aaaahhh... should I put on cologne? Do I need to put more deodorant on?" 

"Koutarou," Kuroo firmly grabs Bokuto's shoulders, "you look fine, you smell fine, and you're going to be fine. Stop fretting, okay?" He gives him a smile. 

Bokuto stares at him for a bit before sighing. He sticks his chin up and puffs out his chest. "I can do this! I _will_ do this, and I _will_ survive." 

Kuroo grins and lets go of him. He smacks him on the back. "Go get 'em, tiger!" 

Confidence regained, Bokuto struts out of their apartment, giving a thumbs up to Kuroo who returns the gesture. He makes his way to the ice cream parlor he is to meet with Akaashi at. They had agreed to meet each other there, as it was the easiest and most convenient option.

Bokuto smiles as he walks, a little skip in his step. He's already halfway there. Stopping at a crosswalk, Bokuto put his hands in his pockets. He starts thinking about Akaashi, and of course gets nervous again. 

The cars stop, and he's allowed to walk across. However, as he gets halfway across the road, he hears a sharp screech and quickly turns to see a truck heading towards him at high speed. It's too late, he can't get out of the way in time. 

...

He's too in shock to feel the pain. He's in the air, then he's not, and then he's sliding across the pavement. His breath is knocked out of him, and he can't feel a lot of things, most importantly his legs. His eyes are blown wide, but he doesn't see anything but fuzz. It's hard to breathe, he can't speak, and his hearing is muffled. 

There are screams, sirens, people running, and then there's nothing. 

 

~~.~~

 

When Bokuto comes to, the first thing he hears is beeping. It's not the normal beeping of an alarm he hears every morning, though. It's the beeping of a heart monitor. He slowly blinks, taking in his surroundings. Everything is blurry for a second before it clears up, and he can see that he's definitely in a hospital. He has IVs in his arms, a breathing tube in his nose, and white casts around both of his legs. 

His chest hurts like a bitch; he can tell that he has a few broken ribs. His muscles ache and he can't even feel his legs. Overall he feels like complete and utter shit. It feels like he had been hit by a truck.

Oh, wait, he had. 

He sees movement in the corner of his eye and glances towards his left. There he is, head resting on his arms and body leaning against the hospital bed. He has dark circles under his green eyes, sticking out like a sore thumb on his beautiful face. His black hair is messy, looking like it hasn't been brushed in a couple days. 

Akaashi. 

Bokuto hears his heart monitor beeps speed up, but he can also feel the actual speeding of his heart. Apparently Akaashi can hear it too, because he rouses from his slumber in a panic, immediately recognizing what the sound is and means. Once he sees Bokuto's eyes are open, his own widen. 

"Bokuto-san!" He rushes to his side. 

Bokuto's heartbeat only picks up even more at the close distance between him and his crush, making Akaashi panic further. Akaashi quickly calls for a doctor to come in and see what's wrong. Bokuto opens his mouth to tell him it's okay, he's okay, but nothing comes out. He can't seem to talk. 

The doctor comes rushing in and checks to see what's wrong. Bokuto's heartbeat returns to normal as he checks all of his vitals. Akaashi is talking to the doctor, but Bokuto can't hear them. Everything is muffled again, and his eyes start to feel heavy. He can't hold on, and closes his eyes as he slips back into unconsciousness. 

 

~~.~~

 

The next time he wakes up, he's feeling much more alive. He still feels like shit, but now he can actually move. He turns his head, hoping to see Akaashi again, but this time it's Kuroo. His bro is on his phone texting someone, and Bokuto can see that he is a mess. His hair is crazier than normal, and he too has dark circles under his eyes like Akaashi had. 

"H...Hey.." Bokuto manages to speak this time, but it's quiet and pained. 

Kuroo's head shoots up at the sound and his eyes widen. "Koutarou!" He rushes to his side, literally dropping his phone. 

Bokuto smiles as best he can. Kuroo looks so relieved. "Ku-...ro.." It's really hard to talk. 

"Please, don't talk." Kuroo places his hands on Bokuto's arm. "One of your ribs punctured a lung, don't try to talk yet." He explained. 

Holy shit. How bad has he been banged up? 

Kuroo seems to understand the look on Bokuto's face and answers him. "You've been in a coma for two weeks, dude. You had a major concussion, ruptured spleen, broken ribs, punctured lung... and... and your legs are shattered." He face looks devastated while delivering the last bit of news. 

It takes a bit for Bokuto to understand why he was so upset about that, but when he does he feels like dying. 

Both of his legs were shattered. Even after they heal... he won't be able to play volleyball anymore. 

"I'm sorry..." Kuroo's voice is quiet. "They said there's permanent damage in your legs. You... you won't walk right ever again." 

Bokuto starts to tear up. He can see that Kuroo is crying too. "D..id.." 

Kuroo shakes his head. "No, they didn't catch the guy that hit you. It was a drunk driver and he sped off afterwards." 

Bokuto exhales and rests his head. He doesn't try to talk anymore by Kuroo's request, so now the room is silent except for the beeping of the heart monitor. 

Kuroo wipes his eyes and sniffles. "I'm... so glad you're okay. Apparently your heart stopped during surgery. Y-you almost didn't make it." 

Bokuto allows his own tears to fall, silently crying. He desperately wants to hug Kuroo and tell him he's okay. He can only manage to slightly lift his hand, which Kuroo grabs. 

"You know, Akaashi was here almost every day. He came to visit you after school, even skipping practice." Kuroo smiles through his tears. "He really cares about you, bro. To bad I got you into an accident." 

Bokuto tenses up. What? Kuroo thinks this is his fault? How does that make sense? 

"If I hadn't pushed you to ask Akaashi out, you wouldn't have gone out that day. You wouldn't have been hit by that bastard. I can't apologize enough, bro." 

"Id..iot," Bokuto squeezes Kuroo's hand, "It's not... your fault. It's... the driver's." 

"Kou, I told you not to talk." Kuroo frowns. 

"No. You need... to know. This... is not your fault." He gives him a smile and a thumbs up with his other hand. 

Kuroo's bottom lip twitches and he breaks into a sob. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." He repeats over and over again. 

Bokuto rubs his thumb over Kuroo's hand, letting him cry. He's starting to get sleepy again, but he doesn't want to sleep just yet. He wants to stay awake for Kuroo. However, he can't fight it forever, and eventually drifts off. 

 

~~.~~

 

In about a week, Bokuto is able to freely move his arms and can even sit up with help. Akaashi hasn't visited since he's been fully awake, which makes him sad, but Kuroo says it's because he had to stay back at school to complete work he missed while seeing Bokuto. Bokuto feels extremely bad about it. He caused Akaashi so much worry that he didn't study and started failing classes. 

The doctor says that Bokuto will be visited by a physical therapist to work on his mobility in his legs. He says the road to recovery will be long and hard, and he might want to give up in the middle, but he should make a full recovery eventually. However, Bokuto knows his legs will never be the same again, knows his walk will be crooked and slow... knows he'll never be able to play volleyball again. 

"Hey, bro. I brought you something." Kuroo's voice brings him back into the real world. 

Kuroo is at his door with two bags of fast food. He's grinning. "Thanks, Tetsu." 

"Oh, I'm not finished yet. I brought you something else." Kuroo steps into the room and moves to the side, revealing Akaashi. 

It's a good thing he's no longer hooked up to the heart monitor or else it would be beeping quickly again. 

"Akaashi!!" 

Bokuto grins widely, holding out his arm. Akaashi gives a soft smile and approaches him, taking his hand in his. There is a couple seconds of silence where they stare into each others' eyes before Akaashi starts tearing up. He drops to his knees, squeezing Bokuto's hand. 

"Bokuto-san..." He sobs quietly. 

"Hey, hey now," Bokuto smiles softly and runs his fingers through Akaashi's soft hair, "I'm okay. I'm fine, you don't have to worry." 

Despite sounding so calm, Bokuto is actually screaming on the inside. He's never seen Akaashi cry like this before. Sure, he's seen him shed a few tears after losing a match, but never sobbing like this. It's breaking his heart watching him. 

"Don't cry, you're going to make me cry." Bokuto tells him. 

He sees Kuroo move to set the bags of food down. "I'll leave you two alone for a minute." He says and walks out of the room, shutting the door. 

It takes a couple more minutes before Akaashi stops crying. He sniffles and grabs a tissue to wipe his eyes and nose. Even after crying, Bokuto still thinks Akaashi is beautiful. 

"...sorry," Akaashi sighs, "I didn't want you to see me like that." 

Bokuto smiles. "No, no, it's okay. I'm the one that should be sorry. I never made it to our date." 

"Date?" 

Crap. "Uh, I mean..." Bokuto tries to come up with an excuse, but his brain isn't working. "...yeah, I thought of it as a date. I'm disgusting, I know." 

Akaashi shakes his head and sits down on the bed next to Bokuto. "I don't think you're disgusting, Bokuto-san. I'm... happy, really." 

Akaashi smiles, and Bokuto's heart goes crazy. 

"I... didn't have the guts to ask you out on an actual date," Bokuto finds himself speaking with confidence, no longer worried about what Akaashi would think of him, "so... if we could go on a date... would you?" 

Bokuto's face is probably beat red by now, but he isn't scared. For some reason, he feels like he knows Akaashi will never hate him or find him gross, even if he doesn't agree to go on a date with him. He must have hit his head pretty hard if all of his insecurities are gone. 

Akaashi chuckles softly. "Yes, Bokuto-san. I'll gladly go on a date with you. Once you recover, we'll go on a volleyball date and I'll toss to you as many times as you like." 

They both flinch. Akaashi had spoken without thinking. He hurries to apologize, but Bokuto is already tearing up. His dream date of playing volleyball with Akaashi again will never happen. In fact, he'll just be a burden to Akaashi and drag him down. If they date, Akaashi would have to deal with Bokuto's slow walking and leg problems. He'll just be an annoyance. 

Crap, his insecurities are back. 

"Bokuto, I'm sorry, I didn't think, I'm sorry." 

Bokuto shakes his head. "No, it's fine. You should forget about what I said. I'll just be a burden to you if we date." 

Akaashi tensed up, mouth open. "Koutarou." His voice was firm, and he even used Bokuto's given name. 

Scary. 

"You are not and never will be a burden to me. You ask me out then take it back? Who does that? I know you're scared. Scared that I'll abandon you. But you know, Koutarou?" 

Akaashi crosses his arms. "Even if you grew another arm, lost an eye, or killed a man, I wouldn't abandon you. I decided long ago that I love you, and that isn't going to change." 

It takes a second before Akaashi's confession reaches his brain. Love? He loved him?! For how long?! 

"You... you-!" Bokuto is speachless. 

Akaashi smiles. "Literally everyone on the team found out except you. You're so dense." 

Bokuto scoffed. _I am not_ he wants to say, but he knows that he really is dense. Everyone tells him that. 

"So... you love me?" 

"Yes, Bokuto-san, I love you." 

Bokuto grins happily. "Say it again."

"I love you. I love you, Koutarou." 

Akaashi leans down and places his forehead onto Bokuto's own. They're inches apart, and Bokuto's face is as red as a tomato, his heart beating a mile a minute. He really wants to lean forward that last bit, but he doesn't want to rush. 

"Can I kiss you?" Akaashi asks, and Bokuto feels his heart stop. 

So much for not wanting to rush. 

Bokuto nods eagerly and Akaashi smiles before leaning in, pressing his incredibly soft lips onto Bokuto's chapped ones. Bokuto's heart is pounding out of his chest and there are butterflies in his stomach. He never knew kissing someone, kissing _Akaashi_ , would be this good. 

Akaashi pulls away before Bokuto is satisfied, so he pulls him right back in. Akaashi gasps in surprise, but it's quickly eaten up by Bokuto's mouth. They relax into each others arms, Bokuto cupping Akaashi's cheeks as he kisses him deeply. 

"Ahem..." 

Akaashi jumps away as fast as he can. Kuroo, standing in the doorway, laughs. "Sorry to disturb your... happy moment, but I'm starving and the food is probably cold by now." 

Bokuto flips him off. 

Akaashi nods, stands up straight, and straightens out his clothes. He's definitely embarrassed at being caught.

"I'm hungry too," Bokuto says, "even though Akaashi is way better than food." 

Akaashi blushes and Kuroo fake gags. "Gaaaay." 

"Dude, you have no right to say that, you're gayer than us combined." Bokuto points out with a smirk. 

"Hah, true that. Now let's eat already!" 

Akaashi smiles and sits down, "Yes, let's eat. Maybe Bokuto can have me for desert." 

Kuroo chokes, Bokuto screams.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> I might add a second part to this about his recovery if I get the inspiration for it.


End file.
